A brake system of this type is known from EP Al 0344 544. This brake system provides a bypass line to the flow control valve so that during a normal braking operation the pressure fluid connection between the wheel brake and the master cylinder is not established by way of the flow control valve.
The present invention improves the flow control valve in that it eliminates any influence the flow control valve would otherwise have on the speed of pressure increase during a normal braking operation.
In a favourable manner, this feature can be realized by a retaining piston which keeps a movable part of the flow control valve in an initial position so that the flow control valve is not allowed to perform its control function during a normal braking operation.
Advantageously, the retaining piston simultaneously controls a valve in the return line.
Instead of a retaining piston which keeps the flow control valve piston in its initial position, a valve may also be provided in parallel to the restrictor of the flow control valve which valve is kept in its opened position through a tappet of the retaining piston.
The restrictor can be designed as a notch in the valve seat of the valve at issue.